marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Jarvis
Ana Jarvis is the wife of Edwin Jarvis. Biography World War II Before the war broke out, Ana Jarvis worked in a hotel tailor shop. One day, during her work, she sold a beautiful tie to Edwin Jarvis, who was in Budapest while serving under a General. She and Edwin eventually started a relationship. Because she was Jewish, things became difficult for her when the war broke out. Ana Jarvis would have been able to leave the country if she received a letter of transit. The general refused to sign such a letter, but Edwin forged his name, allowing her to leave Hungary.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Switching Duties Ana Jarvis and her husband lived a very structured lifestyle after World War II. Edwin took care of the household, while she was not home. When Edwin is introduced to Peggy Carter, he revealed to her that she can call him within certain times because, after eight o'clock, his time is dedicated to Ana, going to bed together at nine o'clock. Carter called from the nightclub La Martinique to tell Edwin that the Nitramene was no longer a document but weaponized; Ana came home and distracted Edwin. Edwin wanted to have her dinner ready upon her arrival, so he was divided in responsibility. The next morning, Ana was told by Edwin that he was evicting a woman from Howard Stark's Penthouse; Edwin was really helping Carter with the death of Colleen O'Brien at L&L Automat.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Threatened with Deportation Edwin Jarvis was taken to the New York Bell Company Office to be interrogated by Jack Thompson after Thompson and Daniel Sousa came to Howard Stark's Mansion to get him. Ana Jarvis became a topic when Edwin remained calm during his interview. Thompson told Edwin that he would have her deported if Edwin did not give any pertinent information to how his car was at the Roxxon Refinery. Peggy Carter revealed that Roger Dooley had a stolen car report; this gave Edwin the flexibility he needed to be released. Los Angeles Sparring Partner Ana went with her husband Edwin Jarvis to Los Angeles when Howard Stark went there to work on a defense contract.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Ana became Edwin's sparring partner as he desired to keep himself fit; she learned his strengths and weaknesses in combat and worked to improve his fighting skills.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Peggy Carter's Stay Peggy Carter came to stay with the Jarvises in Los Angeles when she was sent to investigate a murder. Upon seeing Carter, Ana greeted her with a hug, to the surprise of Edwin because he never saw her hug anyone else before. Before Edwin left to attend to the flamingo that he had brought with him, Ana gave her husband a passionate kiss to greet him. Ana then told Carter that she was surprised by how feminine Carter looked, explaining that from the stories Edwin had told her about Carter, she expected her to look like masculine. Later, Carter entered the house saying that she needed to change her clothes because she was going to the race track; Ana presented Carter with a garter that also doubled as a gun holster. Wardrobe Selection The next morning, Ana saw Peggy Carter pinned by Edwin as the two were sparring; she wanted to know if they were ready for breakfast. Edwin told Carter of how Ana was his sparring partner and improved his skills; Ana asked Carter if she was a victim of a special move that Edwin developed if his opponent got him on his back. That evening, Carter told Ana that she was going to a nightclub to meet with Jason Wilkes to learn information about Isodyne Energy. Ana questioned how many other agents would be attending this meeting; when Carter said that she would be alone, Ana deduced that it was a date and chose a wardrobe for Carter to actuate her femininity. Ana listened as Carter did a poor job denying the possibility that it was a date. Later, Ana watched amused as Edwin tried to contain the flamingo. She noticed that the special light which usually alerted Edwin that Howard Stark needed assistance was activated and quickly told her husband, letting him know that Carter was in danger. When Carter arrived home, Ana brought her whiskey instead of the tea that Edwin requested that she bring, seeing as how Carter looked distracted and disheveled. Ana listened as Carter told her that she believed that Wilkes was dead; Carter could not understand why she was depressed when she hardly knew Wilkes. Ana told her of how she and Edwin knew that they loved one another even when they had hardly known one another and how Edwin helped her to get to America. Abilities *'Martial Artist': Ana is trained in martial arts. She acted as the sparring partner of her husband, who mentioned she knew all his strengths and weaknesses. Relationships Family *Edwin Jarvis † - Husband Allies *Peggy Carter *Howard Stark † - Master Appearances *''Agent Carter'' **''Season One'' ***''Now is Not the End'' (voice only) ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' (mentioned) ***''Time and Tide'' (voice only) ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' (mentioned) ***''The Iron Ceiling'' (mentioned) **''Season Two'' ***''The Lady in the Lake'' ***''A View in the Dark'' References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes